Héroe
by Haru-chaaaaan
Summary: Harry esta harto de ser él el héroe quiere que alguien sea su héroe, quizás lo encuntre de una forma un tanto inesperada. Draco/Harry


Holaa! bueno espero que os guste la historia me insipre con una canción que m gusta mucho y si quereis escuharla mientras leeis el fic aqui os la dejo

teneis que oner al principio youtube no se porque no me deja

.com/watch?v=f87CZBT2J_c&feature=related

Y perdon por las faltas que seguramente haya... buenoo todo esto le pertence a JKRowling y todo eso que todos sabemos :)

HÉROE

Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta que Harry Potter no era solo el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, ni solo un héroe, que es verdad que había vencido al mago oscuro más poderoso, pero también era cierto que TODOS los de la orden del fénix habían contribuido a que él lo matara.

Y ahí estaba él caminando por un pasillo de Hogwarts desierto y después del toque de queda, es que estas costumbres no se pierden tan fácilmente, además en estos momentos es cuando está en paz porque no tiene a casi todo el colegio mirándolo y esperando a que haga algo increíble en cualquier momento en caso de Snape a que se equivoque, él lo único que quiere es ¡formar una familia! Con un hombre, si a Harry es gay y no ha tenido mucho tiempo para experimentar, y des de que le dijeron de su condición de mago fértil que tiene más ganas de tener SU propia familia, con un hombre que lo quiera por ser él y que Harry no tenga que ser un superhéroe que ese hombre sea su héroe, pero bueno los sueños, son sueños.

Cansado de caminar sin rumbo y de estar hablando solo como un loco, se encamino hacia la torre de gryffindor, al girar una de las esquinas choco con alguien que seguro sería un prefecto.

-¡Auch!-dijo Harry cunado su trasero golpeo contra el suelo, mientras pensaba una forma de escaquearse del castigo que seguro tendría

-¿Quién…? ¡Potter! Tenías que ser tú el que estaba fuera después del toque de queda-dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa engreída y pensando divertido que Potter se había metido en un lio.

-Mal-Malfoy… porque no hacemos como que no has visto nada… ¿eh?- dijo Harry tartamudeando mientras se levantaba del suelo, no tenía ganas de volver a limpiar calderos.

-Ja ja ja… Potty, Potty crees que puedes hacer un trato conmigo sé que estás cansado de ser útil solo para lavar calderos pero…-estaba diciendo Draco hasta que lo cortaron y levanto una ceja rubia con chulería

-¡Sabes huroncito no solo sirvo para limpiar calderos también para patearte el trasero!- le grito Harry dándose cuenta que ahora en esta situación Malfoy le castigaría durante toda la semana.

-Eres consciente que soy un prefecto y que tú estás fuera de tu torre en deshora, héroe de pacotilla-dijo Draco ya cabreado con la situación y sobre todo por haberlo llamado hurón- para resumirlo un poco le diré al profesor Snape y ya sabes lo que pasara-dijo malicioso

-Gracias que amable de tu parte resumirlo y sí soy consciente, ahora que está todo aclarado me voy a mi torre- dijo Harry ya harto de que siempre Malfoy le tratara así y a él le gustaba…

Malfoy se quedó pasmado por lo cortante de la contestación y solo fue capaz de ver como Harry le daba la espalda y se iba a su torre, sus ojos se desviaron "sin querer" hacia su trasero. (N.A: ya… eso es lo que dicen todos¬¬ xD)

**Al día siguienteeeeeee **

Harry bajo a desayunar con Ron y Hermione haciéndose arrumacos, podía jurar que habían corazones flotando a su alrededor y él al lado de sujeta velas, de verdad, que se sentía solo, él también quería a alguien a su lado que le sujetara la mano y se dieran besitos y…

¡Plaf! Bien había vuelto a chocar por estar en las nubes, se tambaleo un poco y si no fuera por un fuerte brazo que lo sujeto se hubiera caído al suelo otra vez.

-Creo que empiezas a tener afición a chocar contra mí, sino supiera que eras tú pensaría que quieres ligar conmigo- le dijo Draco que tenía a Harry apoyado en su pecho y mientras los otros slytherin le reían la gracia.

-¿Sabías que eres un cretino y un ególatra? Porque si no te lo dijo yo ¡y suéltame de una maldita vez!- dijo Harry mirándole los preciosos ojos grises que brillaban como… ¡Harry céntrate!

-¡Hurón suéltalo, nadie en su sano juicio querría hacer nada contigo!- grito Ron a punto de sacar su varita pero siendo sujetado por su novia.

-Me he follado a mucha gente de gryffindor, comadreja, entre ellos tu hermana-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo con cinismo mientras soltaba a Potter.

El trio dorado sufrió diferentes emociones Hermione y Harry se sonrojaron y a Harry se le humedecieron los ojos pensando que miraba a todo gryffindor de diferente manera menos a él y Ron se quedó en shock y luego de un rato se puso rojo de furia

-¡Serás hijo de….!- estuvo a punto de decir Ron defendiendo el inexistente honor de su hermana.

-Señor Weasley, 10 puntos menos por agredir verbalmente a un compañero, y señor Potter usted está castigado durante toda la semana, a las 8 en punto en mi clase-dijo con su voz áspera.

Snape cruzo las puertas del gran comedor mientras los slytherin le acompañaban. Los gryffindors también entraron después de que Ron se calmara un poco aunque prometiendo que se vengaría por su hermana, así paso el día sin más problemas relevantes. Hasta que llegó la hora del castigo y Harry se fue corriendo des de su torre hasta la clase de pociones, maldiciendo a prefectos que están muy buenos, a profesores murciélagos y a hermanas de mejores amigos un poco zorras.

Cuando traspaso la puerta eran las ocho y cinco venia desarreglado, con la camisa fuera, la corbata mal anudada y la túnica se le caía por un hombro, además con las mejillas muy sonrojadas por la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí, vamos que parecía que le hubieran echado un buen polvo.

-Señor Potter tan puntual como siempre y se presenta con estas fachas delante de mí- dijo Snape con su tono de voz sarcástico.

-Profesor Snape yo… es que…-empezaba a inventarse alguna excusa.

-No me cuente su vida Potter, limpie la clase de forma muggle y los calderos de los de primer año, yo tengo que irme- dijo cogiendo la varita de Harry y marchándose a quien sabe dónde.

Bien, Harry con mucha felicidad cogió un trapo y a limpiar se ha dicho. Ya llevaba como una hora y casi ya terminaba de limpiar toda la clase cuando oyó una canción.

_No puedo leer tu mente  
>como un cartel publicitario<br>y decirte todo lo que  
>quieres oír, pero...<br>Yo seré tu héroe_

A Harry le había gustado la letra y se fue acercando de donde venía la música, una puerta al final de la clase que casualmente estaba medio abierta, cuando estuvo delante lo que vio izo que su corazón bombeara muy deprisa y le subió un color rosado a las mejillas, allí a unos pocos metros de él estaba Draco con la camisa blanca del uniforme con los pantalones negros la camisa por fuera, desabotonada casi hasta el ombligo, el pelo sin gomina, con una guitarra y sentado en el escritorio que seguro era de Snape, él era el que estaba cantando!

_Yo... puedo ser todo cuanto necesites  
>si tú eres la persona indicada para mí<br>como la gravedad, yo seré imparable_

_Yo... sí, yo creo en el destino  
>puedo ser un tipo normal<br>con corazón y alma  
>pero si tú eres la persona indicada para mí<br>entonces yo seré tu héroe_

_(¿Podrías ser tú la que he estado esperando?)  
>(¿Podrías ser tú la que he estado esperando?)<br>(¿Podrías ser la persona indicada_ _para mí?)  
>Entonces yo seré tu héroe<em>

Estaba tan hermoso Draco cantando y Harry sin saber que tocaba la guitarra ¡quien lo hubiera imaginado! Harry quería ser el indicado para él, quería que Draco fuera su héroe, merlín no sabía des de cuando le había empezado a gustar tanto ese engreído, porque una cosa podía decir amor aun no era, pero si seguía así…

_Buscando por todas partes  
>intentando en cada calle<br>por si veo tu cara  
>que apenas conozco<em>

_Confío en el destino_  
><em>que vendrás a mí<em>  
><em>y si es correcto<em>  
><em>es innegable,<em>  
><em>Yo seré tu héroe<em>

Cuando Draco se giró hacia la puerta Harry salió corriendo a lavar los malditos calderos, como si los últimos cinco minutos no se hubiera estado comiendo a Draco con la vista, Harry de solo pensarlo sentía un pequeño tironcito en la entrepierna y se sonrojaba. En su mundo piruleta estaba cuando Draco salió y lo vio allí dándole la espalda y fregando esos calderos.

-¡Potter!-grito Draco para divertirse un rato al verlo hincado en el suelo y tan vulnerable.

-Si profes…-empezó a decir Harry asustado-Malfoy! Deja de reírte casi me da un infarto-decía Harry que se levantó de un salto y se giró con una mano en el corazón.

-No… puedo ja ja es… que si vieras lo gracioso que estabas- dijo Draco que apenas se podía contener, Harry lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos era la primera vez que lo veía reír sin malicia.

-Potter tu… no has oído ni visto alguna cosa que te llamara la atención- dijo Draco acercándose a Harry mientras el último retrocedía y pensaba si lo habría visto espiándole así que hizo que cualquiera haría en su lugar.

-Pues claro que no he visto nada-dijo Harry lo más sincero que pudo hasta dar contra la pared de la clase.

-tsk, Potter mientes muy mal ahora no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí sabiendo lo que sabes ¿me entiendes?- dijo Draco un una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillando en malicia mientras apoyaba las manos en los lados de la cabeza de Potter para que no escapara.

-No…no me asustas Malfoy y no he visto nada- murmuro Harry viendo que no tenía escapatoria, no es que estuviera asustado, estaba expectante por saber que haría ese rubio que lo traía de cabeza- Además si hubiera visto algo, aunque no lo he visto, no le diría a nadie-dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas y con la voz cada vez más baja.

-Sigues mintiendo muy mal y no puedo creerte tú y yo nos llevamos mal harías cualquier cosa por burlarte de mí- dijo Draco solemnemente mientras su mente planeaba malignos planes que tenían que ver con él, Potter y muy posiblemente el culito de Potter.

-No, yo nunca…-empezó a decir Harry hasta que Draco cansado de tanta palabrería se puso en acción posando sus labios en los de Harry, dejándolo impactado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al final Harry salió de su estado de shock y abrió la boca para que la lengua de Draco entrara ágilmente, allí empezaron a mimarse sus lenguas y cuando la falta de aire les obligo a separarse unieron sus frentes y respiraron entrecortadamente para volver a besarse nuevamente. La mano de Draco dejo su sitio en la pared y empezó a acariciar suavemente el pecho de Harry, el abdomen hasta llegar al botón del pantalón (N.A: si rima y todo! ^_^) al que desabrocho y empezó a bajar la cremallera, mientras Harry ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Draco y jadeaba suavemente. La mano de Draco bajo un poquito los pantalones y el bóxer y cogió la muy despierta erección, haciendo que Harry lanzara un gemido que choco contra el cuello de Draco cuando puso su cabeza en el hombro.

-N-no… a-ah Draco- gimió Harry intentando resistirse por primera y última vez cuando Draco acaricio con el pulgar el glande.

Harry ya tomando conciencia de la situación bajo su mano libre en dirección al pantalón de Draco lo desabotono y le bajo la cremallera rápidamente, metió su mano en el pantalón, dejándose de tonterías y empezando a bombear lentamente la gran erección de Draco, haciéndole gemir y que Draco le diera un tirón particularmente fuerte a la erección de Harry quien gimió fuertemente y le respondió del mismo modo.

-mmm… ah… a-ah… Draco!- gimió Harry cuando la mano de Draco se puso encima de la suya y cogiendo ambas erecciones las bombeo con energía mientras Harry le daba besos, mordidas y gemía contra su cuello, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera y lo abocara más cerca del orgasmo.

-mmmm… _Harry_…- gimió Draco mientras su mano libre acariciaba la espalda que se arqueaba y se dirigió hasta el trasero de Harry y lo apretó hacia delante, haciendo que los dos se tensaran y se acercaran cada vez más al clímax.

-aaah DRACOO! Te… qui…- gimió con fuerza Harry cuando se corrió entre su mano y la de Draco, lanzando ese gemido contra el cuello de Draco provocándole el orgasmo.

La clase se quedó en silencio roto por las respiraciones post-orgásmicas de los dos, Harry cerró los ojos y dejo los brazos muertos a los lados, pensando en lo que casi dice sin darse cuenta y esperando que Draco no le hubiera prestado atención a lo dicho, pero una parte de él quería que le hubiera oído. Fue resbalando por la pared hasta dejarse caer al suelo, Draco guardo su miembro dentro del pantalón y se abrocho bien el pantalón se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Draco… yo… yo… te quiero- dijo muy bajo Harry des del suelo rojito y mirando la espalda de Malfoy.

-Lo sé- dijo Draco parando de caminar y girando la cabeza para sonreír sin malicia, solo esta vez le sonrió sinceramente, solo a él, para después salir de la clase de pociones con su guitarra.

* * *

><p>Notass Autoraa:<p>

espero que os haya gustadoo y que me digais si quereis que haga una continuacion o si mejor lo dejo porque no es lo mio jiji

si dejais algun review salvais a un lindo gatito! ^_^


End file.
